


Drawn

by ggbeaner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Downpour Prompt, Draco's a klutz, F/M, Forbidden Forest, Hermione is a tease, at Hogwarts, but i tried my best, dramione - Freeform, i honestly don't know, not exactly true to the character, slightly softer Draco, took a really weird turn, undetermined time at school, what's with the rocks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbeaner/pseuds/ggbeaner
Summary: "He opened his mouth to say Hermione’s name when a small hand grabbed his arm and pulled him with surprising force behind a large tree. Draco grabbed his wand and whirled around. Hermione stood before him, her chestnut hair streaming around her face as it blew in the wind. Her mouth was stretched in a mischievous smile.'Scared, Malfoy?' she smirked. Draco tucked his wand away discretely and crossed his arms.'Never, Granger.''Well surely you wouldn’t mind a walk in the Forbidden Forest, then?' "Based on a Tumblr prompt I found on @otp-imagines-cult





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First Dramione fic! I'm so happy that I finally wrote something for the Downpour Fic prompt that I found on @otp-imagines-cult while looking through otp prompt blogs, so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this! (•◡•)

“Come on, Malfoy.”

Draco sighed loudly. “Granger, it’s too cold outside.” He looked up at her from his position on the couch and stuck out his bottom lip.

Hermione crossed her arms. “You said you’d go. I’m holding you to your promise.”

“But Granger-”

“Get up.”

Draco jumped to his feet. Although he hated to leave the comfort of the Room of Requirement, he knew better than to break a promise to Hermione. She may look small and delicate, but when she got upset… well, he usually tried to avoid that.

As he dusted off his robe and tried to make his hair presentable, Hermione moved towards the door. “Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest,” she said. The door swished as she closed it quickly behind her.

* * *

Draco walked along the edge of the forest slowly, trying to peer in without looking too suspicious. He glanced around. There were a few students milling around the lake, but none too close to him. Maybe he could call?

He opened his mouth to say Hermione’s name when a small hand grabbed his arm and pulled him with surprising force behind a large tree. Draco grabbed his wand and whirled around. Hermione stood before him, her chestnut hair streaming around her face as it blew in the wind. Her mouth was stretched in a mischievous smile.

“Scared, Malfoy?” she smirked. Draco tucked his wand away discretely and crossed his arms.

“Never, Granger.”

“Well surely you wouldn’t mind a walk in the Forbidden Forest, then?” She gestured out to a small, overgrown path that wound through the trees. Draco stared at the gaping darkness before him. The Forbidden Forest was dreary on a good day, but the thick grey clouds that covered the sun had made even the brightest areas pitch black.

He stood up straighter. “Of course not. Lead the way.”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, then took out her wand. Casting a quick “lumos”, she led the way down the path. Draco followed closely behind her, his wand thrust out in front of him.

As they traveled, the vegetation surrounding them became closer and closer and the light became darker and darker. Draco kept his eyes focused on the back of Hermione’s head until he tripped over a root and fell. By the time Hermione turned around, he’d already stood up, strings of blond hair sticking to his beet-red face.

“Are you alright,” she asked, mouth pressed tight to hide a smile.

Draco dusted off dirt from his pants. “I’m fine,” he grumbled. They’d continued down the path, but Draco kept his eyes fixed on the ground, on the lookout for any more dangerous plants. He was so focused on his search that he didn’t realize Hermione had stopped until he almost ran into her.

She’d whirled out of the way just in time, leaving Draco to flinch and nearly fall again. Hermione grabbed his elbow and steadied him before slapping his shoulder.

“Dammit, Malfoy!”

Draco turned toward her to deliver what would have been a witty, well-thought out response, but Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Just… don’t talk,” she said, and instead turned him toward the opening of a large clearing. Draco’s eyes watered at the sudden burst of light, but he rubbed them and continued looking.

The clearing was large and almost perfectly circular. In the center of it was a small, clear pond ringed by boulders. As Hermione removed her hand, Draco walked towards it. Each boulder was covered in what looked like old, carved runes. Draco had the urge to reach out and touch one, but they had some sort of atmosphere around them that said they had been undisturbed for a long time and intended it remain that way.

Draco spun back towards Hermione, his eyes wide. “This is… this is amazing. How did you find it?”

Her eyes roamed all across his face, and she took a moment to respond. “When I was younger and needed a break from Harry and Ron, I used to walk along the edge of the forest. One day, I saw the path. For some reason, I felt… drawn to it. So I followed it, and it led me here.”

She looked around. “Even though I come here all the time, I’m still amazed by its beauty and magic. It’s the only place in the entire forest that’s safe. I’ve never seen anything or anyone else come here before.”

Draco looked around. It was true that the clearing was beautiful. It seemed almost ethereal, but couldn’t be because of the pure power that emanated from every rock, tree, and plant. This was no ordinary clearing. He felt lucky that the place had allowed him to just stand in it.

“Wow,” he breathed. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling so peaceful that he didn’t move when a cool hand was slipped into his own.

“Thank you for coming,” Hermione said softly. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her.

“I… this place is… you are…” Of all the times for words to abandon him, why did it have to be now? Instead of struggling on, he pulled Hermione into a tight hug and, for some strange reason, kissed the top of her head.

Hermione squeezed him tightly for a moment, then pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Draco gazed into her eyes and wondered why no one was ever enraptured by brown ones. Hers had just the right combination of chocolate, coal, and gold, and shone with an intensity that he’d never seen in anyone else’s. He glanced at her full, soft lips for a moment, then leaned down…

Their lips almost touched before they both jerked apart at the sound of thunder. A fat raindrop fell, then another and another until buckets of rain were falling from the sky. In seconds, their clothes had been plastered to their skin.

Draco’s hands rose to try and salvage the hair that he’d spent so much time putting in place, but it was too late. Large chunks of it were stuck to his face. He began to try and brush them back when an umbrella was thrust into his hand.

Hermione looked at him. "I thought you could use one, so I summoned it." Her eyes crinkled. “You look like a wet dog.”

“Gee, thanks.” Draco rolled his eyes, then stepped over to try and cover her with the umbrella.

“No, I don't want to use it. I'd rather just stand here for a moment.” She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sky.

 _She’s mental_ , Draco thought. He watched her for a moment before closing the umbrella and turning his face up as well.

With her eyes still closed, Hermione said, “I thought you want to salvage your hair.”

“Changed my mind,” Draco replied. Hermione smiled and grasped his hand. He squeezed hers.

They stood there for a while before finally deciding to head back to the castle. As they walked back, hand in hand, Draco looked over his shoulder at the clearing. It looked exactly the same, but something about it was different and he couldn't quite figure out what…

Oh well.

What he hadn't noticed was that nothing in the clearing was wet. The rain continued to fall from the sky, but it disappeared as it hit the ground. The moment that Draco and Hermione stepped out of the forest, the clearing glowed brightly and vanished, taking the rain with it. Like it was never even there.

**Author's Note:**

> It's over! Thanks if you read this all the way through! This is the first thing I've written in a long time where I felt happy with the quality of it, as that is something I'm working on. IIf you enjoyed the story, please leave kudos or a comment. They always make my day.


End file.
